


Aromatic

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “That was a longer shower than usual, John.”“What can I say? I very badly wanted to feel clean after this shift, and I scrubbed extra hard. Have you wiped down the groceries, love?”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'stwenty-eighth Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Aromatic

“That was a longer shower than usual, John.”

“What can I say? I very badly wanted to feel _clean_ after this shift, and I scrubbed extra hard. Have you wiped down the groceries, love?”

“Yes. I saw the washing up liquid. Thank you.”

“And something smells good. I’d even say aromatic.”

“You flatter me.”

“You know I don’t mean you, though I think I might’ve developed a Pavlovian response to your aftershave. What did you make?”

“Mug cakes.”

“Look at that. Those are definitely mugs and that does look like cake. Where’d you get the idea?”

“Molly. You make them in the microwave.”

“Ah.”

“I would have used crucibles, but they were too small and Molly’s made me promise to return them.”

“It didn’t occur to you that lab equipment shouldn’t be used to make things that you, y’know, eat?”

“Nonsense. I made sure those were new and unused when I borrowed them.”

“You say _borrowed_...oh, Sherlock. That’s good. That’s really good.”

“You really think so?”

“Would I lie to you?”

“Occasionally, about little things, to spare my feelings.”

“This isn’t a little thing, Sherlock. It’s a huge gloopy chocolate thing almost overflowing from an oversized mug, and it’s amazing.”

“Thank you. I made tea as well.”

“You spoil me, love. What on earth did I do to deserve you?”

“It’s not about _deserve,_ John. But it helped that you got shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The handwritten draft is on this Tumblr post.](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYTHonQma00)


End file.
